Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 10
Previous Chapter After Macabre left, a chain of strange events happened very quickly. So quickly that most of the witnesses there wouldn't be able to describe how things happened after the RedClaw left. Two more mugs fell on the floor, and neither of the competitors had given up. Naturally, then, they both started to fight. Words went, words came, but that was just what they were, words. Naishi: I'm tired of you! (Hiccup) Why don't we fight to end'is! Lura: Fight? (Holds his sword) Fine by me, you bastar... Burp! Several threaths like those were done, but none actually became something worth of watching. In fact, it was becoming so boring to watch two drunk men shouting to each other that a few of the spectators, the ones who didn't go away, started to demand their money back, or to shout to the pirate and the bounty hunter. Man: I bet my money on you! Stop thinking and drink! He threw a mug. The wooden object hit the table in a second... Only then, a real fight started. Naishi broke the table in half with a punch. Lura jumped out of the chair and managed to draw the sword without hurting himself. The pirate and the bounty hunter just stood there, staring each other... Excepting that Lura was actually staring a pillar to the right of his real opponent. Macabre: (getting out of the restroom) Oh no... (Sighs) Why did I left him alone and drunk? Lura rushed to the pillar, but even in that he failed. He mistepped and fell, hurting the head on the wooden pillar. Naishi laughed and kicked the blind man on the ground, but he ended up missing, and with the strength he put on the attack, his leg went far more up than ot should have and he fell, his back on the ground. Macabre: This is so miserable, it isn't even funny to watch... Jon: I don't think I could drink that much... Diarmuid: Neither I... Macabre: ... When did you two appear? Waiting for Karen to get out of a sword store, Alina DeMasque looked up and saw the young face of Grainne of the Tides. Grainne also saw her, but none recognized each other, because they hadn't really seen each other properly. Karen: Oh, Alina, all the blades here are too expensive. I can't spend too much of our money despite as bad as I want to... Grainne took a dagger, Karen Drew her sword, and Alina ran before the fight started. Alina: Master Macabre! (Opens the bar's door) Master Macabre, are you here? Karen is... She saw Naishi laid next to a unknown man. Macabre helped him stand up, while he cursed and tried to punch something. All the customers just kept looking or were taking their money back and going to do something else. Macabre: What is it, Alina? Alina: Well, Karen... Karen: (from outside) Alina! Help me! A throwing knife passed one inch next to the thief's head, getting stuck on a wall instead. The next second, the RedClaw girl bashed on her friend, and both fell and rolled on the bar's floor. Then, Grainne got inside through the door, just after them. Grainne: Lura? What are you doing on the ground? With these pirates? Lura: Grainne? Whatcha're doin' here? Wait, pirates? Macabre: (throw Naishi back on the ground) Why, from all people, we fell right into you again? Hound was sitting, on the shadows of an obscure corner. Not that it was dark there, since it was the middle of the afternoon, but it was a corner, the type of corner that no one pays attention to, and he was hiding under the umbrella. Now was time to intervene. Grave observed Hound standing up and followed his line. The assassin was probably aware of the revolutionary's presence following him, but why should any of them care? It was clear that both had confidence in their own abilities and that they could overcome the other one's strength. Hound closes the umbrella. Ainer Grave unsheathed his sword. Macabre RedClaw had what was called Kenbunshoku Haki, meaning he could sense an attack before it came. He hadn't, however, time to turn his eyes from Grainne when he felt Hound's umbrella close to his face. Pointing the umbrella to the pirate's head, the faceless bounty hunter pulled the trigger. Hound: You're the first to die, captain. The White Wolf didn't have the time to look to Hound before he pulled the trigger. But he could see a sword coming with the corner of his eyes. And it stopped just before the gunshot. The bullet hit the sword between the umbrella and the pirate's head. Ainer Grave stopped. His eyes met the eyes of Hound, and both knee they were going to have a big fight there. Grave: Run, Macabre, I have people outside to guide you to a safehouse. Macabre: But... Grave: Go. Hound: You know I won't allow my hunt to escape, don't you, White Wolf? Grave: In that case, have in mind my bounty is bigger than all of theirs together. I'm Ainer Grave, a revolutionary. Hound gave the impression of smiling behind his bandages. Hound: You should go too, Grainne. Your brother may get hurt if he's here when we start to fight. Grainne: Right... It was almost funny how everyone else just kept looking to the fight as if it was nothing. After a few minutes, Macabre noticed that marines were already running after the pirates or the drunken men that started a severe fight inside that bar. Macabre: (thoughts) The marines can be fast when they want to… Diarmuid and Jon Treach followed him, carrying Naishi. Karen and Alina were a little behind, since the girls were the last ones to leave the place. Soon, someone suspiciously boarded them. ???: You’re the RedClaw folks, aren’t you? Macabre: You are? ???: My name is Eugene Ernest, I’m Ainer’s brother. I’m taking you to my house, come on. Karen: (crossing her arms impatiently) Hmm… Alina: Something wrong? Karen: Do you really need to ask? Alina: I think understand… The fact was, that was not, no matter how one saw it, a safe house. That was, from all angles one tried to see, Ainer Grave’s family house. Several brothers, cousins, uncles, his mother and his father were around the whole house, which wasn’t as big as it should be for so many people. Karen: (whispering) I just can’t believe he exposed his family to a danger like this! Macabre: I can’t really judge him… niece. Karen: That’s different. Macabre: What I mean is that family can be always trusted… most times, at least… Naishi: There’s space lacking here… (Hiccup) Diarmuid: That’s what happen when you only have one couch… And why can’t I get next to Alina? Alina: Shut up, bard… Ouch, Karen! You stepped on my foot! Karen: Sorry, Alina… Jon: They gave us tea, but I’d really prefer sake… Karen: Don’t you have education? Naishi: Can’t you all just shut up? Macabre: I agree with you, for once… and you’re drunk… How long will he take? Naishi: Let’s hope it’s not too long. I’m really squeezed in here… Is it me, or someone is watching us? Indeed, Grave’s family watched them. Some of them actually tried to hide behind vases, cabinets or doors, but most of them were just standing where the pirates could see them. Diarmuid: You took a little while to notice it. Jon: That’s what happens when you drink that much. Finally, a small child stepped ahead. Child: Huh, excuse, Mr.… Pirates… All the crew: Yes? Child: Huh… Is uncle Ainer going to be fine? Is he in danger? Suddenly, it was as if a rock fell on the shoulders of them all. Such a big family, and none of the crew realized Grave was in danger against that Hound. Naishi: Well, he is fighting against a very… One of Macabre’s fists suddenly hit Naishi’s face. Naishi: Ouch, why did you… Karen stepped on his foot, and she was wearing high heels. Naishi: Ouch! Macabre: He’ll be fine, kid… They hoped so. But now, the air inside the house was tense. Until they heard the door getting knocked. Family: Ainer! They all sighed in relief, while Ainer Grave, or Ainer Ernest, hugged his gigantic family. Grave: Now, if you excuse me, my family, I need to talk with my friends. We’ll catch up during dinner. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls